Two Halves of a Whole
by Kafica90
Summary: In a universe where everyone has the name of their soulmate on their arms, Cedric is shocked to find his other half is currently an eight-year-old child and on top of that the stepdaughter of his best friend. Not knowing how to handle the knowledge Cedric hides in his tower. AU Roland and Cedric Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, wish I did but I don't.

A few months after he married the most beautiful woman he had ever seen King Roland began to notice that his Royal Sorcerer wasn't around and he, the king, had to send for Cedric, his sorcerer, which was strange. Cedric was one of the few people Roland didn't have to put on his kingly mask for; the sorcerer had been his best man at his wedding to Lady Teressa. Never in a million years did Roland expect to get a new soulmate after his first had died.

Sitting in his favourite leather chair, Roland thought back to the day Miranda and Sofia came to live in the Palace. The long-limbed sorcerer had messed up a spell, not uncommon but at the same time, it wasn't something that happened often. Roland gave a light-hearted verbal jab, to which Cedric had replied something about breaking in a new wand. At the time Roland thought nothing of it but thinking back usually Cedric would have given the King a smart ass remark. Then when the Blond haired King introduced his royal Sorcerer with a comment about being stuck with him. The other man who would frequently reply with a comment on how he was stuck with Roland as well and then laugh, never did.

Roland rubbed the stubble on his chin pondering why Cedric screwed up that spell. It was one the sorcerer could literally cast in his sleep. Roland had seen it on his last day with his first wife and the day before his first as a single father of twins.

Queen Teressa, Teri to friends and loved ones, had invited Cedric for late night tea as she couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb Roland's sleep. Cedric, who was one of the Queen's closest friends, was just eighteen at the time and had no problem coming to give Teri some company. She was the one person Cedric had told who the other half of his soul was. All Roland knew about it was that she was a Princess. The two friends had stayed up most of the night talking until they fell asleep where they sat.

The next morning Roland had awoken to find his wife wasn't in bed with him. Worried, he pulled on his dressing robe and made his way into the sitting room. Upon entering, he heard Cedric mumble something in his sleep, and suddenly rose petals were falling from the ceiling.

Gently Roland woke his pregnant wife and when she went to say something he held a finger to his lips with a quiet hush. The Queen's delicate hands rubbed her angler face and up into her hair where she found several petals. Holding one she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her husband.

"Cedric did that, in his sleep mind you, as I walked into the room," Roland answered the question in his wife's golden eyes. As Cedric snored and shifted in his sleep. Roland had no idea at that time that part of the reason Teressa had asked Cedric to tea that night was to get a tarot card reading on whether she would survive the birth of the twins and if not, would Roland be alright.

Roland stood up from his chair and decided to go see why his best friend was avoiding him. Walking through the castle, the King realized how late it was, but he knew that Cedric would still be awake the man had no sense of time while he was working on one of his elaborate potions. The King made his way up the stairs to the Sorcerer's tower to find the door closed and when Roland went to knock, he heard Cedric's voice from within.

"Wormy what am I going to do?" The tall, lean man asked as he paced the floor of his alchemist workshop, an inky black Raven flew off its perch to land on his shoulder. The musky smells of dried plants and other components permeated the air. The man sat down in his favourite suede chair, the King had made it for him when he first became Royal Sorcerer. "I finally find her, and she is a child, and not just any child no she had to be the step-daughter of my best friend."

As he said this, he rolled up the sleeves covering his left arm wherein delicate lavender writing was the name 'Princess Sofia The First.' Roland, upon hearing Cedric confess that his soulmate was Sofia quietly opened the door and entered just as silently.

"Cedric you old fool, as much as I may come to love her, this will never work, I am a good twenty years her elder, I could be her father for fucks sakes." Cedric stood and turned around only to come face to face with the King, who for some reason had an amused smile on his face. "Y-Y-Y-Your majesty what are you d-doing here?" Fuck Cedric was stuttering he only did that when he was exceedingly nervous about something.

Wide-eyed Cedric realized that Roland must have heard him talking to Wormwood and he was going to have him hanged. After all who would allow their daughter to marry a man old enough to be her father. Roland looked around the workshop and removed his overcoat. A little signal they had developed to show that it was Roland, not the king, just Roland that was talking to Cedric. The blond haired man grabbed the stool to Cedric's workbench and sat on it. his white shirt wrinkling as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. Still smiling while Cedric had a look of abject terror on his long-nosed face.

"You know it's funny, I came up here to ask you why you messed up on a spell I knew you could do in your sleep, and now I know. When you told me that your soulmate was a princess, I had hoped that you meant Tilly when that wasn't the case I had started to hope that she wouldn't take you from the Palace to live in her Kingdom." Roland shook his head and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Now I know you will one day be my son-in-law,"

"NO!" Cedric shouted, interrupting Roland, "I can't believe you are okay with this Rol, I am many years older than her, and for fuck sakes, she's still a child." Cedric started to pace. "I tried a sleeping spell, but that didn't work as I couldn't be the one to cast it, so I attempted to get Sofia to cast it. Again that fail, I have tried just about everything I could think of to stop my ageing, but nothing has worked. I have even tried ignoring the growing connection between her highness and me." Cedric sat in his chair face in his hands as he tried to figure out how to either make things work with the young princess or how to stop it before it became too much of a problem. Roland stood and walked over to Cedric, crouched down and pulled the younger man's hands away from his face.

"Cedric, I couldn't imagine anyone more suited for my newest daughter. Have you thought about asking your parents? I happen to remember one of them telling a story about needing a youth potion too so that they weren't too old for the other; I can never remember which one of the two it was they told us so many stories over the years." The Blond-haired man stood up straight with a serious look on his face. "However if you try anything of a sexual nature with her before she comes of age I will make sure I never get grandchildren from the two of you. Do you understand me?" Cedric nodded still to shocked to say anything. Roland, content that Cedric understood turned and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door, pausing a moment to look at his friend.

"Please stop avoiding coming out of your tower and spend some time with Miranda and I. I fear she thinks you hate her and the only one that can change that is you." with that the king left the shell-shocked sorcerer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Agian I do not own Sofia the first or any disney property listed here in.

* * *

Well, shit, how was Roland going to explain this one to his wife? Cedric is his stepdaughter's soulmate. Upside, he knew Cedric would do everything in his considerable power to keep Sofia safe from harm. Hell, the man already had issues telling the girl no. Roland had never seen Cedric take on an apprentice until Sofia weaselled her way into that spot.

Roland shook his head as he headed to his rooms. Roland hadn't lied when he told Cedric he couldn't think of a better man for one of his daughters. He just wasn't sure if Miranda would see it the same way; after all, Cedric was right, the man is a good twenty years older then Sofia.

Roland entered his rooms to find his beautiful wife waiting for him by the fireplace. He smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, all well smelling her chocolate brown locks. He slowly pulled back to look Miranda in her cobalt blue eyes.

"My love, Roland started slowly unsure of how to broach the topic with her before diving right in. "I just discovered Cedric's soulmate.

"Oh?" She asked as she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. Roland had often talked about Cedric, stating the sorcerer was his best friend.

"Yes, it's Sofia," Miranda blinked owlishly at him slightly confused as to why they were talking about Sofia. "Sofia is Cedric's other half. I went to talk to him because he's been so distant as of late and overheard him talking to himself. The poor man was beating himself up over having an eight-year-old girl as his soulmate, and he mentioned it was his best friend's stepdaughter.

"So I went to in to talk with him, and he finally showed me his soul mark.' As Roland spoke, he led his wife to the Chesterfield to sit down. Miranda had no time to reply as Bailywick entered with a quick knock.

"Your Majesties, Sorcerer Cedric is requesting an audience with you." He formally announced.

"By the Gods man, do you always have to be all pomp and circumstance, geez all I asked was if they were available to have tea with me at this time," Cedric rolled his eyes while brushing past Bailywick, Cedric's customary plum robe nowhere to be seen. Miranda, upon seeing Cedric crossed the room and slapped him. "Ow, alright it's one of two reasons as to why you just hit me. One, I have managed to change all of your clothes into birds or two you've been told who my soulmate is and seeing how I haven't transformed your clothes into birds I am betting on the later."

"You hurt her or do anything that is beyond a friendly hug until she is of proper age I will kill you." Cedric merely nodded with a small smirk on his face as Bailywick left to get the tea King Roland had asked for.

"Now that mister stuffed shirt is gone will you, please, take off that ridiculous overcoat, or should I just make it disappear like when we were young?" Turning back to Miranda Cedric bowed deeply and introduced himself properly to his best friend's wife. "Hello m' lady, I am Cedric the Sorcerer, or as your daughter likes to call me Mr. Sedric."

"Sofia has always pronounced it like that, you see," Miranda informed him, as she sat down on the chesterfield with Roland while Cedric chose a high back chair to sit in. She looked at the man who would one day be her son in law and decided that if Sofia was to love a Sorcerer, perhaps it was better to have one that was already taught how to use his powers.

"Roland, you may not like this, but once Sofia becomes a preteen I will be taking a sabbatical to find the missing components of a soul binding," Cedric informed the King while looking him straight in the eyes, "I see you are confused Miranda, after all, what is a soul binding and what does it have to do with Sofia. You see those of us with inborn talents for magic have different ways of...uniting with our soul mates. As a sorcerer, I must ensure that my union to Sofia, when she comes of proper age, is without flaw."

"Cedric, I was just thinking about how you being older might now be such a bad thing, after all, it seems to me that magic is volatile and a younger man, or woman, would have a hard time controlling it." Miranda commented and Cedric nodded, as Bailywick came back with the tea.

"Hold up, why would you need to leave when she becomes a preteen why not go now and get the items you need?" Roland asked as the doctored their tea, A little confused, as he had never heard the particulars of a magical soul binding.

"First," Cedric held up a finger, "me leaving at that time will help prevent me from touching her until it is appropriate. I know myself I am an inherently selfish man and I don't know if I would be able to stop myself if she came to me and wanted to start something more." Cedric paused and held up a second finger, "And Second the components are unique to each pairing and only when I get to know her better will I be able to identify which ones suit her best." Cedric finished off his tea and stood. "Well I must be off I have an early morning tomorrow seeing how a confident little girl wormed her way into being my apprentice." Cedric left the two Royals and went back to his tower where he started on the lesson plan for the next day, and at least get his laundry out of the way, so she didn't have to deal with seeing it...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own and honestly never plan too, this is for my enjoyment and that of others. If you don't like it don't read it.

An eight-year-old Sofia flounced happily up the stairs to the workshop of the royal sorcerer, giggling happily she looked at her left wrist. Cedric the Sensational was written in a deep plum ink. Sofia couldn't believe she already met him, after all, Mom said that she didn't meet her father until she was older. Giggling again, Sofia knocked on the wooden door leading to the workshop and opened it before Cedric had a chance to say anything.

"Oh, Mr. Ceedric, I am here for my magic lesson!" She announced as she waltzed in.

"It's 'pronounced 'Said-rik' not See-dric.' Cedric stated as he climbed down the ladder. Sofia looked at him and realized that Cedric looked calmer than compared to the day before. Sofia couldn't help but wonder what he would look like once she was older, would he grow out his hair or keep it short. Then she vaguely wondered if she could get him to eat more because he looked so thin. With a sudden gasp, Sofia realized that her dress had been changed into an apprentice robe.

"Much better, now when we are done for the day, I will transfigure your dress back, but for now this is what you will wear for our lessons. Understood?" Cedric wasted no time in waiting for Sofia's response and quickly moved on with the lesson he had planned for the day. "As my apprentice, you will be expected to help maintain the state of the tower. As you can see I tend to get caught up in my work and forget about the little things like sweeping and organizing spell components or potion ingredients. So that will be your first lesson, spell components and potion ingredients and how to tell the difference between the two."

By the end of the day, Sofia was able to tell the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane. Although, the two were closely related they had properties which vastly affected the outcome of any potion, or poison, depending on which one was used.

Over the course of the week, Sofia noticed that Cedric was still nervous about performing his magic in front of others so she endeavoured to change that. After all, he was her beloved sorcerer and she knew that Cedric could do anything. so the night of the magic show Sofia 'accidentally' bumped into the potion that would change her into a lizard, like she had the first day of her apprenticeship.

* * *

He was still working out how Sofia had managed to convince him to come to see his parents. Her little troupe came to Mystic Meadows to help the ageing magical community, and his little soulmate got it into her head to help him get his families wand. He couldn't help but smile when she managed to get both of his parents to adore her, for different reasons of course.  
"Mr. Goodwyn, you have to stop interrupting Mr. Cedric, I know he is a sensational sorcerer and you keep interrupting him and making him lose his focus." Sofia was explaining to Cedric's father after a mishap had turned everyone but the three of them into snowmen and now there was a little sun that was melting them. "Cedric isn't a little boy that needs you to correct him." Goodwyn looked shocked, no one, save his wife, had ever spoken to him like that. After a few moments, Goddwyn realized that he was still treating his eldest like an unruly child that needed correcting. Then he suggested that the fix the mistake together.  
Later that evening, after Goodwyn had finally given Cedric the family wand and Cedric had sent Sofia back to that castle ahead of him. Cedric approached his parents about the second reason he came to see them.  
"Mother, Father, I have found my Soulmate." Winnifred was ecstatic and started hounding him with questions, without giving him time to answer.  
"Winni Dear, slow down and let the boy, sorry man, answer." Goodwyn chimed in, trying to get the answers he wanted as well.  
"Right, of course, so who is she and when with we meet her?" Winnefred asked this time giving Cedric time to answer.  
"Well, you have already met her, in fact, you just spent the whole day with her," Cedric said, trying to delay the inevitable storm that would be his parents.  
"But the only people we have spent the day with are you and Princess Sofia," Goodwyn slowly replied then it dawned on him, "You're saying that little girl is your Soulmate." Cedric nodded sheepishly and took off the armband that he had been wearing most of his life. There in pretty lavender writing was the name _Princess Sofia the First_. Winnifred smiled and pulled her son into a hug. Cedric fell into his mother's arms as all of the stress he had been feeling had washed away.  
"You know you will outlive her if you aren't careful right," Feeling Cedric nod against her shoulder she continued, "Well then first we must find that recipe that I used to stay young for your father and then you must spend as much time with the little dear getting to know as much as you can about her so we can gather the appropriate ingredients for the soul binding so you don't lose her to time." Winnifred sat her son down on the couch and went to go find the recipe.

"Does the King know?" Goodwyn inquired after his wife had left the room, Cedric nodded physically and emotionally drained. After a few moments, he managed to sit himself up to look at his father.

"Both the King and her mother gave their blessing but not before the Queen tried to leave a bruise on my face with the palm of her hand," Cedric commented as he stretched.

"What are your plans going forward, my son?" Goodwyn asked, knowing his son had to have several at this point.

"Well, the first part is simple, spend as much time with my soulmate as I can getting to know her, without being overbearing. The second part mother is already working on for me, the potion to stop my physical ageing so I don't look too old to be with her. Third I leave when she hits her early teens to find our components for our soul binding. Hopefully, by the time I come back, she will be of an appropriate age for us to court and complete the soul binding." Cedric explained, still feeling like he was missing something in his plan.

"What about your post as the royal sorcerer? Who will fill your place?" Goodwyn asked and Cedric flinched. Right he had completely forgotten about that.

"That I will need time to think about, part of me hopes I will have taught Sofia enough that she will be able to fill in for me but there may be times when my teachings won't be enough.


End file.
